Unexpected Worlds
by kosiac
Summary: As different realities take place, there is one in particular where things for Remnant has changed for the worse. Jaune Arc, a Nazi SS enforcer must ensure the Reich's grip on Remnant stays intact. But what if he came to a world entirely different than the one he knows?
1. Chapter 1

Inside a small, dark room, where only dimmed, small lights could be found through the window, laid Jaune Arc. The sunlight shined inside his room, showing him sitting down on a rusted, dusty, wooden chair while writing with a pencil on his right hand. The crumpled paper appeared to be constantly folded and frequently placed on a pocket. Written on the paper it said.

Dear Uncle,

My life here so far has been alright. Got myself a job, although it's just delivering crates and stuff. But hey, least the pay is good. Haven't really found myself a nice girl to settle down with if that's what you were wondering, and yes, I know what you're gonna say, "You must find yourself a nice girl so you can have a peaceful life, blah blah blah..." Over exaggeration of your words is what you'd say, but it's true. Made myself some nice friends here and found myself an apartment. Sure it may not be the best, but it's just one small step towards greater things. I'm gonna do good Uncle, and make my parents proud.

Your loving, obnoxious nephew,

Jaune Arc.

Folding the crumpled paper, he placed it on the table as he began to stand up from the wooden chair. Walking towards a cabinet towards his front left, located near his bed. Opening the cabinet he found a black, neatly folded, non-crumpled SS uniform with a swastika placed on top. He started to change his clothes as he took out the uniform out of the plastic cabinet. As he finished changing, Jaune appeared intimidating, the black colors of the SS brought fear into many hearts as it showed absolute devotion to the Nazi party. His hat featured the classical death skull of the SS, and on his shoulders displayed the SS rank of Gruppenfuher. Hearing a knock outside his door, he walked towards it. Outside stood a five-foot-three, black-haired, tan white woman with a brown uniform. Standing proudly, she raised her right hand and loudly shouted, "Sieg heil!"

Jaune responded by doing the stance, proudly shouting, "Sieg heil!" Placing his right arm down, he slowly and softly spoke, "I see that you're doing well for yourself Oberfuher Sofia." Pleasantly looking at the Oberfuher with anticipation.

"I wouldn't say that myself Gruppenfuher. But I could be better." Happily responded Sofia, appearing excited and shaking in expectation. Opening his voice, she calmly, yet curiously asked, "What shall we do today Gruppenfuher?" Looking at Jaune with unwavering awe, and eagerness.

Jaune, happily looking at the girl, decided to indulge in her anticipation. Deviously asking with a small grin on his face, "Why don't we get breakfast at the local diner Oberfuher?" The tone of his voice sounded soft and calming.

"I would be very delighted Jau..." Sofia interrupted herself, slowly, and guiltily looking down on the floor with a sense of shame. She softly responded to Jaune while looking away from his presence, "I... I mean Gruppenfuher. Sorry for my inadequate behavior Gruppenfuher." Appearing embarrassed for her simple mistake.

"Don't fret about it too much Oberfuher Sofia. You may call me by my name when the environment is suited to it." Forgivingly responding to Hans with a sense of empathy. Hearing his words, Sofia looked up to Jaune in shock. Her eyes wide open as he saw Jaune smile upon him.

"Thank you Jaune!" Happily shouted Sofia, appearing with joy and the desperation to tightly hug him. As she attempted to hold her urge back, Jaune slowly asked with his arms and hands behind him while standing straight, "Shall we get going?" Awaiting a response from the shaky Oberfuher.

"Yes!" Joyfully and loudly said Sofia, her eyes gazing at her superior with tremendous anticipation. They walked down the old, wooden, stairs that appeared to not have been tended to for years and wood that appeared frail and easily breakable. Down the stairs they saw a metal, rusty door with lighting that would constantly flicker every one minute. Exiting the building revealed a bright, sunny clean city. It's pavement without a trace of litter and people moving from place to place, bustling with life. In the front of the two SS officers awaited a Wermacht solider waiting at the driver's seat on a neatly polished car.

"Ladies first." Politely said Jaune as he walked up to the back door, opening it for the excited Oberfuher. She walked calmly towards the door and entered the car with him following suite. The interior of the car looked to be brand new and recently cleaned.

"Take us to a nearby diner." Spoke Sofia in a deep voice while sitting properly, her hands placed on the top of her legs. The driver responded with a grunt and pushed the pedal. Passing by the tall skyscrapers that could be seen mile by mile, Jaune prepared to ask the young Oberfuher a question.

"Oberfuher, has there been any activity by the resistance to weaken the grip of the Reich?" Calmly asked Jaune with a visible expression of authority on his face. Noticing her superior's appearance, she respectfully looked at him and responded, "No. The resistance has been mostly quiet so far and all significant rebel agents have been immediately detained."

"I see..." Jaune looked away from Sofia and placed his right hand on his chin. Staring at his window as he was lost in thought. As they entered a highway, he could see a tall skyscraper in the distance proudly displaying a large swastika like a badge of honor, one awarded to the most loyal of soldiers in the Reich.

"Sir?" Asked Sofia as she looked at her superior with curiosity. Only for him to continue staring into the distance until a tunnel was nearby did he respond by looking at her.

"Oberfuher, I need the files of resistance agents on our hands. Once we know their operations and plans will we finally put an end to this tiresome annoyance." Jaune spoke up with a tone of power. His stare towards Sofia gave her a sense of admiration.

The car entered the tunnel and the two SS officers continued their conversation of crushing the rebellion as they were nearing the end.


	2. Chapter 2

After the car ride, they found themselves inside a clean diner with red-colored, comfortable chairs and freshly cleaned metal tables placed all around the place. The diner was small in size, but has plenty of space to move around. Nicely ventilated with cold air coming from the air conditioner attached to the corners of the sealing and female waitresses dressed in a pink uniform with a white apron, gathering orders from tables filled with hungry customers dying to get their meal. Sitting on a table near the window, Sofia hailed an eager waiter who was searching for orders. Arriving to the table, she asked in a cute-like voice.

"What can I get for the lovely couple today?" A short haired blond girl, who's height is about four-foot-three asked, looking at the two SS officers with happiness and excitement. Holding a notepad with her left hand while writing using a blue pen on her right hand.

Preparing to speak up, she stood straight and proper with her hands placed on the table and said, "I'll be having an omelet and a cup of coffee." Calmly ordered Sofia with some invisible restraints on her tone as she spoke.

"I'll have the same." Followed by Jaune as he raised his left hand, speaking in an orderly manner while leaning slightly forward on the table.

The blond female waiter wrote down their orders on her notepad, and immediately replied in a delightful tone with a visible grin on her face, leaning closer towards Jaune, her hands placed at her back as she finished writing. "You must be a lucky guy to get a girl like her." Getting a response from Sofia while he was not even fazed.

As she left the table to deliver the order to the chef, Sofia was left in surprise. Her hands between her legs and slight movements could be easily seen by Jaune. Placing his right hand near his mouth, Jaune normally spoke, "I'll have the files now Oberfuher."

"Ah... yes! The files!" Loudly spoke Sofia in shock as she scrambled to find the papers located inside a black briefcase placed right next to her. Quickly finding the files and giving them quickly to him in a embarrassed state.

Ignoring her obvious reaction, he focused full attention on the files that he now held on his right hand. Reading the files slowly and carefully he took note of the background of certain key resistance agents that were under their containment. Seeing information of their families, friends, heritage, ancestry, etc. He continued to read the files until he was interrupted by a question from Sofia.

"So... Jaune... how did you come to be an SS officer?" She politely asked him while attempting to hide her visible blush on her face. Staring at him, awaiting an answer. He placed down the file he was currently reading on the table and prepared to answer his question.

"Hmm..." Surprised of her question, he was left in thought. After a while, he calmly said, "That's a question I've never expected that I'd be asked." Sofia started to nervously shiver in embarrassment as Jaune looked at his bottom left towards the metal table. He slowly began to turn his gaze back to the Oberfuher with a visible small smile.

"What about you Sofia? How did you come to be an SS officer?" Curiously asked Jaune as he continued to smile at her sudden state. Finding the voice to speak, she slowly spoke in a soft tone, "I... uh... I

became an SS officer when I graduated at a military academy here in the Reich." Hoping that her answer would satisfy her superior.

"I see..." Jaune continued to look towards the already uncomfortable Oberfuher while maintaining his grin. Both of his hands were away from the files and instead placed together on the table as he began to ask, "Why do you want to know Sofia?"

"Well... it's just that I don't really know much about you sir. I wanted to know you better that's all." Responding to his question with honesty as she closed her eyes and properly sat on her chair without hesitation.

"Perhaps another time Sofia." Breaking eye contact from the Oberfuher, he continued reading the file that he placed aside on the table. Ten minutes have passed and Jaune was lost again in what he was reading while the Oberfuher stared outside the window, looking at a grassy, green park filled with children and families sitting down amongst the grass, appearing happy and cheerful.

"Here's your omlette and your cup of coffee officers." Said the blond waitress as she approached their table with Jaune placing the files away on his seat, preparing a knife and fork that was placed on his left with the Oberfuher doing the same.

She left the table as they began to dig in their plates. Tasting the omelet, Sofia had a sudden shock in her mouth. The flavors of the dish were properly mixed together, creating a sweet, savory taste that was addicting.

"This omelet is amazing!" Shouted Sofia in an amazed, loud tone. Standing up in happiness with both of her hands tightly holding the knife and fork while Jaune looked at her in surprise. Speaking in a calm voice, he politely said.

"I know that the omelet is delicious Oberfuher, but can you please keep it down? People are staring at us." Customers and staff stopped at what they were doing and stared at the standing Oberfuher. She quietly sat down in embarrassment as everyone continued to mind their own business.

"Sorry Gruppenfuher." Sofia quietly whispered as Jaune sighed in relief. They both continued to eat their meals as time passed by, focused on their own plates.

Finishing their meals, they stood up from their chairs and walked towards the exit while hearing a goodbye from the staff. Waiting outside the door was their car and their driver who seemed eager to leave the place. Entering the car, Sofia ordered the solider to take them to their center of operations also known as 'Reichskreigsministrum' or Reich War Ministry in English.

The drive to the Reich War Ministry was short as they were dropped off at the entrance of the building. It was about three-hundred-sixty-five meters in height and stands four-hundred-sixty-two meters including its antenna. At its front, it displayed a large version of the iconic and fearful Nazi eagle. Appearing proud to those who marched, fought, and bled under its banner. Entering the building, they could see colors of red and brown mixed well unto the ceiling with a golden chandelier lighting the inside. A rug in red was placed at the doorway, leading straight towards a light-brownish counter with a brown-colored hair, six-feet-three tall, female SS officer typing on a keyboard with a holographic display. Approaching the female officer, they greeted her with a Nazi salute as she did the same.

"Welcome to the Reichskreigsministrum Gruppenfuher Jaune, Oberfuher Sofia. What can I do for you today?" The officer asked while she stopped her fingers from typing on the keyboard. Looking at them respectfully while appearing happy on the outside.

"Is there any situations that require my attention?" Jaune politely asked with a small smile on his face, appearing friendly. She looked at the screen of her keyboard in search of any problems. Looking back at Jaune, she shook her head.

"Ah I see, Well if there is anything that requires it, call for me." He left the counter along with Sofia and entered a neatly cleaned, golden-colored elevator, pressing a button that lead to the tenth floor. Arriving at the floor, they could see various SS officers in brown and black uniforms moving from one place to another, caring papers, folders or briefcases. Exiting the elevator, they walked towards their office which was located to their left and near the bathroom.

Entering their office, both of their desks could be seen filled with paperwork that have been neatly piled upon one another while on the wall, placed at their left showed a map of Remnant. Atlas, Northern Vale, and Vacuo were under the Reich's rule while Mistral, Menagrie, and Southern Vale was occupied by the Japanese Empire while having a few neutral zones between their borders. Their names were plastered on the map, brightly displaying 'Greater Nazi Remnant' on the Nazi territories and 'Asahi Nippon' on the Japanese territories. On a corner could be seen a holographic screen that played the local news twenty-four-seven. As the two were moving to their desks the screen showed a five-foot-seven man who wore a black, clean tuxedo with a gray tie. He appeared to be clean shaved, and his hair was combed perfectly like a man who is visiting a special occasion. Saying out loud.

"Hello fellow Aryan! I see you are having a great day today! Well... who wouldn't be? After all, not everyone has the pleasure of living in such wondrous paradise like us." The man chuckled in his speech then continued on, "I come here today to ask you to join the ranks of the Reich! We need more fellow good men in our military and who not better than you? Join us now and together we shall maintain our paradise on earth!" He shouted cheerfully as the screen faded and showed Nazi propaganda afterwards. Looking at the screen, Jaune could only think in his mind as he sat down.

'We might have a better world... but there are those who seek to drag us all backwards.' Deeply thought Jaune as he started to move on to paperwork. Searching for any information he could find on the resistance which pretentiously calls themselves 'Free Children of Remnant'. Housing faunus that can only be found in Asahi Nippon including a few humans that were deemed inferior by the Reich. He went deep into the papers in thought while his co-worker did the same.

 **AN: I normally don't do author's notes unlike my old fic which is already a long time ago. But perhaps I'll continue to do these notes if needed.**

 **Team USSR: Yes, this will be a fic on where he gets transported to the Remnant we all know and love, but… there is a surprise to those who have probably never watched The Man in The High Castle show on Amazon Prime.**

 **Guest: You're pretty much incorrect there. No, he's not a brainwashed fascist so he wouldn't really behave like that in regular Remnant. But you are sort of right on the Faunus being killed.**

 **Mr. Crazy Sociopath: I have never watched Hellsing or read the manga before so I wouldn't know much about Millennium, but after doing some research… I guess you could say they may have their similarities.**

 **The ShadowOfZama: Yes I will continue publishing chapters, but I can't say for certain if I will continue.**

 **And that's all for the author's note.**


	3. Chapter 3

As time passed by, Jaune deeply delved on the papers and files that were stacked on his left at the table. Researching anything, he could to find more information on these so called rebels and aim for a direct attack, hoping to finally finish them for good. Continuing on, he was interrupted by a call that came from the right side on his desk, coming from a black, neatly cleaned telephone. He picked it up and answered.

"Gruppenfuher Jaune Arc, how can I help you?" Politely asked Jaune while holding the phone using his right hand, sitting in a proper position.

A feminine voice came out from the phone, sounding proper and soft. He recognized the voice for it was the officer from the ground floor. "Hello sir, It seems there is a report that might interest you." She professionally said in a calm like manner.

"I see..." Jaune slowly spoke then later continued, "What is this report about?" Curiously asking the officer in an interested tone.

"A murder case sir. The victim's name is Hans Weber, a worker in the docks. Rumored to have made contact with the Free Children of Remnant." She responded in a calm tone, arousing Jaune's curiosity and eagerness to crush the resistance.

Taking out a notepad, located on the drawer of his desk, he wrote down the name. "Location of the docks?" Asked Jaune in a polite manner as he slowly and carefully wrote down details that the officer could give.

"The docks is Pier Forty-Nine, located downtown from the Reichskreigsministrum Gruppenfuher." Calmly said the officer.

"Thank you." He placed the phone back to its original place and quickly stood up, taking Sofia's attention. He slowly spoke to her,"Oberfuher, we have a case." Walking out the door with speed with her following suite. Arriving at the ground floor, he gave a small wave to the officer in the center as he pushed the door open, seeing the same car and driver awaiting them.

"Take us to Pier Forty-Nine as quickly as possible." Jaune quickly spoke as he entered the car with the Oberfuher being barely able to catch up with him. The driver responded with a tip from his helmet and drove with speed.

Arriving at the docks, they went out the car while the driver looked for a parking lot. The docks appeared very dirty with the unbearable smell of the sea right next to them. As they entered the dock, they could see Nazi officers taking pictures of the body while Werhmact soldiers blocked any worker or civilian that would try to see the scene.

Seeing their superiors, both the officers and soldiers greeted them with a sieg heil. Jaune went up to an SS officer who wore brown and asked, "So... what happened here?" Curiously asked Jaune as he slowed down his question.

"Gruppenfuher, we believe that the man was shot in the back as you can see from the gun wounds. It appears that the murderer did not have enough time to get rid of the body due to a worker shouting for help as he was working." He carefully responded to Jaune in an orderly manner.

"Where is this worker now?" Jaune asked as he grew more and more interested over the matter. His hands were behind him and he properly stood straight as the officer was continuing his sentence.

"He's over there." Pointing at a man who was sitting on a box near some cargo. He appeared to be shivering in fear and worry as he looked down unto the ground with both of his hands holding his face with his legs apart from one another.

Moving towards the worker who appeared to be in his fifties and seemed to be nearly fit for retirement, he went up to him and asked, "May I ask what is your name sir?" Politely asked Jaune as he tried to calm down the nervous man.

"Leonardo Williams sir..." He slowly said to Jaune as he continued to shiver in fear, not even bothering to look at him straight in the eye.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Jaune crouched down as the old man started to look at him. He could see the gaze of the Gruppenfuher seeping down his very soul even though he appeared to be friendly looking on the outside.

"It was in the middle of the night and my shift was nearly ending, I was carrying a crate of fish towards the warehouse until I heard a gunshot from the right. I saw a man dressed in a white coat with what appeared to be a revolver on his left hand." He spoke slowly as he was trying to calm down to answer Jaune's questions.

"Hmm, can you give me anything on what this man looked like? Hair color? Height?" Jaune began to grow more persistent with his questions as the old man tried to rethink his thoughts and memories. Finding his voice and confidence, he spoke.

"T... the man appeared to be brown-haired, his height appeared to be six-feet-six tall and left handed." He carefully said to Jaune as he began to slowly stand up. Standing in a proper position, Jaune quickly said, "Thank you for your time." And left the man to be, but not before giving him the standard heil salute.

Going back to the scene of the crime, Jaune crouched to inspect the body of the victim. Turning the body around he inspected the pockets of the body, carefully searching any clues or evidence that could lead them to the resistance. The victim shot appeared to be a young adult, he was blond and wearing a coat that seemed to be dirty due to the working so much in the docks. After the search, Jaune found a piece of small paper from the man's coat and unwrapping it, an address could be revealed. It was stated in the paper.

'Forty-two Avenue Street, downright a few blocks from Pier Forty-Nine. Do not be caught.'

Seeing the address, Jaune quickly rushed to the car without hesitation while Sofia struggled to catch on with him. Entering the car with speed as the driver began to drive the car out of the parking lot. On the way towards the street, he deeply placed himself in a state of thought. Constantly thinking to himself, 'I wonder what is the cause of the murder of the victim?'

After a while, they arrived at the street. Stepping out of the car, people could not help but stare in surprise and awe, wondering why are there SS officers on this side of the city. Some fearfully looked at Jaune and Sofia in horror while others quickly shrugged it off and went back to their ordinary business. The street was dirtier than the majority of what is usually found in the Reich and filled with abandoned buildings that would soon be demolished to make way for more appealing looks, possibly leaving its inhabitants homeless. Walking down the street they went up to a dirtied man who sat down beside a red, brick wall and asked.

"Have you seen a brown-haired, six-foot-six, tall man around here in these parts?" Politely asking the man with a small smile on his face while his eyes were closed. Both of his hands were placed on his back as the dirtied man prepared to speak up.

"Yeah, he went through that alley." Pointing right in front of him on where laundry hanged from window to window. Thanking the man, he walked towards the alley. Turning left and finding a brown-haired man who fit every description on Jaune's notes. He seemed to be moving a few crates from his right to his left. Walking up to him, he slowly said, "Hello sir, I'm Gruppenfuher Jaune Arc and this is my assistant Oberfuher Sofia."

"Cardin. Cardin Winchester." He said politely as he opened his left hand to shake Jaune's right hand. Clenching his fist, Jaune prepared himself if his suspect were to run away from him and slowly spoke, "There has been a murder down at the docks. A man called Hans Weber was found murdered at the crime of the scene. Sounds familiar?"

"I..." Losing his voice, Cardin started to shake in fear, his breathing was growing heavier by the second and his fingers were constantly moving rapidly as Jaune stared at him with a blank face, devoid of any emotion.

"A witness gave us descriptions of the killer, and you my friend... seem to suit all of these descriptions." Slowly spoke Jaune as he stood proper while both of his hands were at his back. Looking at the now flinching Cardin.

Preparing to run away, Cardin clenched his fist, gathered up any confidence he could muster and began to run, but he was stopped by a grab from Jaune and thrown right on the crates he stacked up. Breaking a few of them as he wept in pain.

"You see... I've been looking for 'information' as you can see, and as so much I'd love to beat you up bits to bits, I have a duty to fulfill and I think it's easier if you just co-operate with us." Jaune said in a devilish voice as he took out a retractable baton from his right pocket. Moving closer to Cardin slowly as he backed up towards the wall in fear.

"Now, tell me all about the Free Children of Remnant." Speaking slowly, but loud enough for him to hear, crouching down near Cardin with his baton on his right hand. "I... I don't know a thing!" Cardin fearfully shouted as he prayed to any god that would help him on his current situation.

"Wrong answer." Jaune quickly swiped a blow on Cardin's left leg, bringing him tremendous pain. "Agh!" He shouted in immense pain, nearly brought to tears over the blow that was dealt on him. Looking back at Jaune this time with visible small tears on his eyes, and his face becoming red.

"The Free Children of Remnant organizes its operations through some agents integrated into the society! Agents usually have their headquarters right on the slums of the city, that's all I know I swear!" Shouting back at Jaune with immense fear in his heart, giving up anything he had on the resistance to end his torture.

"Now see? Was that so hard?" Jaune asked sarcastically with a tone of amusement on his voice. He then proceeded to stand up and kick Cardin right at his head, permanently knocking him unconscious. Now he was looking at the shocked Oberfuher who asked with a shaky-like tone.

"Is that really necessary sir?" Looking at her superior, surprised. Jaune placed his retractable baton back into his right pocket, and said, "You obviously haven't been in the field long enough have you?" Curiously looking at his shocked assistant.

"Yes..." She shyly said while looking away from Jaune. He just simply chuckled and said, "Don't fret about it too much Oberfuher. You'll get to learn more with me around." Happily, responded Jaune.

"Yes sir!" Sofia uncomfortably shouted while following Jaune as he walked away from the unconscious Cardin. Walking out of the alleyway, he saw a nearby telephone pole on his left and went up to it, calling the Reich War Ministry.

"Reichskreigministrum, may I be of assistance?" The same female officer from the counter calmly asked with a tone of profession. "Yes hello, I've found the murderer. He's currently unconscious at Forty-two Avenue Street, right in an alleyway. You can't miss it." Jaune said.

"I see... Werchmact troops are now at your way to detain the man. Oh! and Gruppenfuher Jaune, Obergruppenfuher Adal Muller would like to see you, he's currently waiting inside your office." She said before Jaune cut off the line. Walking back to where the car was parked with the driver waiting inside, he gave the order to head for the Reich War Ministry while entering the car with his companion following suite.

'I now know more about this resistance, now would be the time to strike by going to the various slums.' Jaune devilishly thought as they were heading for the Reich War Ministry. During the way to the War Ministry, Jaune started to have a small talk with Sofia as they were arriving. Explaining to her the various ways on how officers deal with threats to the Reich, before continuing to look at the window.

 **AN: Yep, another one of these. Let me be clear on why Germany and Japan exist on this world. In the promo video on The Man In The High Castle Season 3 (I recommend watching the show on Amazon Prime, it's really good) the Nazis have figured out about the existence of multiple universes due to them being able to capture a courier who delivers films of our world on where the Allies won WW2. In this fic, they were able to successfully launch an invasion on Remnant thus bringing in the Greater Nazi Remnant and Asahi Nippon. So basically the Nazis are building themselves a dimensional empire along with their ally, Japan.**

 **Mastermind: Yes, Jaune knows about the atrocities committed by the Nazis, but he's not fazed by it. The Jaune here is a far cry from the Jaune we all know and love.**

 **Fizz: Hmm, I won't show that yet since that will be spoilers for the other chapters, but you'll know soon enough.**

 **Guest: Ozpin here has indeed lost hope for humanity just like his old reincarnation, but I won't go farther in detail about why he lost hope yet.**

 **Mr. Crazy Sociopath: Nazi Jaune is very different from the Jaune we know. He's well trained by the Nazis to kill with ease. The background of Nazi Jaune will be explained as the story goes on.**

 **And that's all for the Author's note.**


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at his office at the Reichskreigministrum, Jaune could see the Obergruppenfuher sitting down on a chair right next to his table. He appeared to be a pale gray-haired man in his late fortes with his body proportion seemingly fairly healthy. Wearing a gray, polished general SS uniform with many medals on his left, specifically one that stood above the rest which was the German Cross while on his neck held the well-known Iron Cross.

"Ah! Gruppenfuher Jaune Arc, Just the man I've been looking for!" Muller happily shouted while standing up from his seat, opening his arms towards him but not before doing the standard sieg heil salute in which Jaune responded by doing the same along with Sofia. He then sat back down on his seat while Jaune was moving to chair.

"Obergruppenfuher Muller! A surprise to see you here. I thought you would be in Atlas!" He said in surprise while the general just laughed in response. Muller just relaxingly laid back on his chair with both of his hands crossed, "Well... I just decided to drop in by surprise." He happily said with a visible, comforting smile on his face.

"I see, what is your reason for coming here?" Jaune curiously asked the general with both of his hands crossed together, holding his chin while the Obergruppenfuher just continued to look towards him with a misleading smug on his face. The general then sat properly and leaned closer towards Jaune, preparing to speak.

"I am to be meeting with an emissary from the Japanese Empire in Asahi Nippon. Specifically, Southern Vale. I guess you can say, they have a key interest with this world." Muller slowly said with a tone of amusement. Keeping that same misleading smug on his face while happily looking at Jaune. He sat back on his chair and continued to smile towards the general while his hands were placed on the top of his legs. Oberfuher Sofia could only look at the two men with a sense of awe and shock as she could tell from their interaction, they have met before and seemed to have a history between each other.

"And you want me to escort you through the neutral zone, then into Asahi Nippon?" Jaune carefully asked while slowly raising an eyebrow towards the general. The general approvingly looked at him while clapping his hand and happily laughing towards his question. He then responded.

"Yes, That's exactly it!" Muller happily and loudly spoke after finishing his clap, then went back to his relaxed position, leaning at the chair he was sitting on. Jaune simply continued to smile towards the general while preparing to ask him another question, placing his left leg above his right with both of his hands crossed.

"When are we leaving, and why me of all people?" He curiously asked with a respectful tone that could be easily heard by anyone in the room. The general simply responded back with a smile before indulging Jaune's curiosity by answering his question.

"Well you are one of the finest SS officers that I know, and it's easier to be in contact with you rather than just find another officer I barely know." Muller slowly spoke in a deep voice. Leaning forward towards his desk with his arms placed on top while his hands were crossed and held his chin.

"I see." Jaune quietly said in a toned down voice. His head now looking down towards the table with his eyes focused at the top of the table. The general quickly stood up from his seat in excitement while wearing his hat. He looked towards Jaune and said.

"We leave at three-o-clock in the afternoon, it's going to be a small trip so it won't be long, but I can't say the same for the meeting. Meet me at the border." Happily, said the general before leaving the room, leaving a speechless, quiet Jaune at the office. As he left the office, Oberfuher Sofia immediately stood up from her desk, and quickly sat on the chair that Muller just sat on, prepared to ask him a question.

"Who was that sir?" She asked with her eyes completely fixated towards Jaune as he raised his head towards her. Her hands were clenched and raised up in the air as she continued to look at him, like a playful puppy in awe.

"That man was Obergruppenfuher Adal Muller. Our history together was not a common one between old friends as others may think. He was once my chief in command before I was moved to another regiment at my time in Atlas." Carefully said Jaune as he finished his sentence, seeing his assistant amazed with his history. She continued to listen on towards Jaune's voice as he went on about the general.

"We did a few missions together there. Nothing much noteworthy in all honesty." He spoke in a calm manner as Sofia was hesitant to hear more of his past. She wondered if he would say more as she stood there in insatiable curiosity, but later felt disappointed as raised his palm and said.

"I'll explain more on the way. In the meantime, we have an old friend to visit." He devilishly said as he stood up from his chair and began to walk towards the exit with his assistant following suite. Passing by the various SS officers who were busy stuck to their desks answering phone calls, arranging papers on their desk or writing on them. Some awaited for something to do as they sit in boredom on their desks with some talking towards one another. They approached the elevator and went inside, pressing a button that led to the basement floor where archives of files containing history, state of economics, profiles on certain wanted people, etc would be kept. But it also kept certain captured individuals who were considered a threat to the Reich, and held them for investigation. Arriving at the floor, Jaune could not help but start to show a sadistic smile on his face as he began to enter the basement.

 **AN: Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy with school and currently preparing for exams. I know this is not much, but I will put more stuff on the next chapter once I'm done with my final exams.**

 **Guest: As I said before on my previous chapters, he's not a brainless fanatic that would immediately kill a faunus without thinking.**

 **Mastermind: Glad to see that you're hooked on the fic :^)**

 **Guest: Yep, that's pretty much true on why Ozpin would be all hermit. But for Salem… now that's something I can't tell yet.**

 **-Your-Girl: Well the travel between universes is based on the rules of The Man in The High Castle series. If you haven't seen how the travel works yet in the show, you'd be surprised for what awaits. Also nice username by the way lol.**

 **Fizz: You could say that.**

 **And that's all for the author's note.**


	5. Chapter 5

The basement held very little light, and anything inside it could be barely seen. Jaune turned to his left and saw a light switch which was flipped off. He walked up to it and flickered the switch, then the lights started to appear, revealing a series of shelves holding various files with each containing crucial information of their designated topic.

Jaune walked through the long lines of shelves with Sofia following suite, arriving at the end of the room where the shelves stopped and a metal door could be seen with a sign on its right saying 'Nur autorisier personal. Wer nicht ermachtigt ist, ist inhaftiert.' translating to 'Authorized personnel only. Anyone who is not authorized is to be detained.' and on its left was a camera, used to scan facially officers who would go through the door. Stepping in front of the camera, he leaned closer while it carefully scanned his face, taking note of any detail that others might miss. As the scan was finished, a green light appeared from the camera lens, confirming Jaune's identity. The door opened up and inside could be seen an SS officer in a black uniform who seemed to be in his early twenties, and appeared to be very healthy, sitting behind a steel counter with metal fences covering its left and right.

Approaching the man, he began to look up towards Jaune and Sofia, and calmly said with a tone of strictness on his voice, "Your IDs please." They went in their pockets and pulled out their IDs and gave them to the receptionist. The IDs given to him showed the Nazi Eagle on the front, and colored black while displaying the word 'Wehroob' on the front. He slowly and carefully analyzed the IDs as he opened them, showing pictures of Jaune and Sofia in neatly coated SS uniforms and carrying information about the two. Jaune's ID simply read,

Jaune Arc

Date of Birth: February 24, 0001

Nationality: Vale

Place of Birth: New Berlin

Address: Rommel Street, Third Block, Building Twenty-Four

While on Sofia's ID, hers read,

Sofia Hofmann

Date of Birth: April 30, 0004

Nationality: Vale

Place of Birth: Reinstadt

Address: Rommel Street, Sixth Block, Building Fifty-Six

Satisfied with their IDs, the receptionist simply gave back their IDs and opened a metal door on his right where two Waffen-SS soldiers stood guard, standing aware for any upcoming threat and battle ready for any situation. Jaune and Sofia entered the room and saw rows and rows of solidarity confinement chambers, holding inmates who were either considered inferior towards the state's standards or those who simply committed acts of terrorism towards the government. Walking through the chambers, Sofia could not help, but feel uneasy as the atmosphere of the place grew darker with some inmates screaming for help or begging to finally be killed to end their pain. One inmate could be seen by her crawling towards the corner of the chamber, holding both of his legs together and leaning closer towards them. He seemed to be dwelling into insanity as he could be seen quietly murmuring to himself while Jaune and Sofia passed his chamber.

Arriving towards a chamber with the number '24601' highlighted on top of the concrete door. Jaune opened it to see Cardin chained on the wall, appearing broken and unresponsive. As they entered the room and closed the door, Cardin immediately looked up and stared at Jaune with intense fear and horror. His body completely frozen and his eyes interlocked towards his as his mouth was dropped.

"Hello again!" Jaune cheerfully spoke in a happy tone on his voice while tilting his head left with his eyes closed, giving Cardin immediate dread as he gulped. He was about to speak up until Jaune interrupted him by saying, "Now you may wonder why am I here yes? Well... let's say I still require some information from you." Jaune moved closer towards Cardin, making him more visibly shaking in fear as Sofia watched in awe.

"Why did you kill that man?" He slowly asked Cardin, causing him to shiver in fear. As a moment passed, he started to find his lost voice and carefully spoke to Jaune making sure not to agitate him, "I... I killed him because he was going to leak information on the resistance towards your people. It was a direct order." Feeling satisfied with his answer, Jaune decided to move back a little bit in order to give Cardin some breathing space before moving on towards his next question.

"I see..." Jaune quietly muttered to himself, making sure that no one in the room could hear what he was saying. Holding his chin with his right hand and his left holding his right elbow as he stared down towards the floor. He then looked up towards Cardin with another question on his head, "What is the Resistance's next plan?" Cardin could not do anything at the moment on his current situation, so he simply complied with answering Jaune's next question. Looking at him with a sense of defeat and hopelessness.

"I honestly don't know. The Resistance never delivers their full plans towards grumps like me, the only ones who know the complete plans are the people on top, and only a very small number of people in the group know who they are, and they are higher-up. Nobody knows who the people are that know the identity of the leaders." He confessed to Jaune with a defeated tone that could be easily heard from him. Looking away from him in a state of shame and dishonor while he sighed.

"Hmm... It seems I have no more use for you then." Jaune said with a disappointed tone from his voice. His face turned from a cheerful one to one of passive aggressive anger. Turning away from Cardin, he and Sofia left the room. She closed the door slowly as not to bother Cardin's defeated mood while viewing Jaune in awe and wonder.

"What will happen to him now Gruppenfuher?" Sofia curiously asked, attracting Jaune's attention towards her as she continued to stare at him with undying wonder. He then looked away from her for a second, thinking about the result that would result in Cardin's fate before answering the young assistant's question.

"Most likely, he'll end up executed by a firing squad. But right now, we can think about that later. We have a meeting with Obergruppenfuher Muller and he will not tolerate tardiness. He slowly said surprising the Oberfuher a bit. Then he moved with quick hesitation, leaving the room with her following suite and arriving towards the elevator later on, pressing the ground floor button.

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long update, I've been very busy with school and meeting the final requirements, but now graduation is over and I can finally regularly update the fic normally now.**

 **Mr-Stealz-Your-Girl: I actually haven't put in the thought for ships here in this fic to be honest, but that could change. Weiss is a German name sure, but the country she came from 'Atlas' is a mix of Russia and America. Plus everyone in Remnant speaks English, so I don't think that she can easily understand German despite the fact that her name is German.**

 **TheShadowOfZama: Thanks you!**

 **And that's all for the author's note**


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving at the border, they could see armed Werhmact soldiers on top of tall, concrete walls with watchtowers placed on every inch of the wall. Preventing any illegal entrance into their border. Outside the main gate stood Obergruppenfuher Adal Muller with a few Werhmact officers awaiting Jaune's arrival. Walking up towards the general, Jaune curiously asked,

"Where in Southern Vale are we heading?" Awaiting the Obergruppenfuher's response. Muller simply answered with a smile on his face as if he was not worried at all for what lies ahead, "We'll be heading towards Yume. The main hull of where the fanciest of Japan's wealthiest come to waste their money."

Jaune raised an eyebrow as he heard the name 'Yume' come from the general's mouth. He heard it was some city similar to the American cities of old, but did not know much since he was disinterested in learning about it. Sofia grew a bit shaky while looking away as she had never seen what the Japanese and local Asahi Nippon residents called 'the city of dreams' nor had she ever had the chance to visit it. As the Obergruppenfuher was about to enter a limousine with heavily armored cars on its front and back, mounted with turrets with the nazi swastika imprinted on their sides, he ordered his men to give the two Luger P-08 pistolsand said,

"Just in case we run into any trouble." A tone of caution could be heard from the general's voice as his face changed from a cheerful one into a careful, serious one. He then entered the limousine as Jaune and Sofia holstered the pistols in their pockets and began to enter the limo. As they were inside the limousine, they set off, on their way towards Yume, at the middle of Southern Vale deep into Asahi Nippon territory. Time went on and they were already far away from the Reich's border, now they were in the middle of the neutral zone where nothing lived, a desolate wasteland. Scraps of metal could be seen on the blackened soil and wreckage of tanks and mines could be seen from mile to mile. The neutral zone held nothing but dark memories, with grim reminders of how devastating war could be. Sofia shuddered as her eyes were fixated on the area, staring at the vast emptiness while Jaune simply looked down in silence. Appearing unresponsive until they were finally out of the neutral zone.

Nearing the Asahi border, the three prepared their IDs and awaited inspection. A Japanese solider approached the back of the limousine and knocked on the window. As the general opened the window, the Japanese solider authoritatively asked,

"Papers please." He said in a thick, robust accent as he placed his hand out awaiting for the papers. The general quickly took the IDs of Jaune and Sofia and passed it to the solider along with his papers. The Japanese solider looked towards the papers in surprise as the Obergruppenfuher started towards him in confusion. The solider then returned the papers and asked,

"Are you here for the meeting sir?" Muller simply nodded his head in response, satisfying the curiosity of the solider. He then waved towards another solider who then opened the gate, and then turned towards the general and said, "Welcome to Asahi Nippon Obergruppenfuher!" Butchering the name of the rank due to his thick accent. Entering the territory, they could see all kinds of people moving from one place to another, some were heading to work while others were out to have an occasional friendly meeting with one another. Passing through the border, faunus and humans considered inferior by the Reich that noticed their vehicles quietly looked away in fear, knowing the deadly might and lethality of its enforcers.

As time passed, they arrived at Yume. Where brightly neon lit signs could be seen from building to building. Rich men in tuxedo suits wandered the streets, drunk from their time at bars or casinos. Passing by the bright casinos, they soon saw a building which showed two large swastika flags and a nazi eagle on top which appeared to be an embassy of sorts. Stopping at the place, they exited their limousine and entered the building on which they could see Werhmact officers moving from office to office, getting paperwork done. Walking past them, they arrived at a conference room where two Japanese officials were waiting for their arrival. One official was short and well dressed in his tuxedo with his black hair as a left side parting while appearing to be in his early twenties, the other official was slightly fat and bald. He appeared to be in his late forties and appeared moody. The two officials greeted them by a bow and in return, Jaune, Sofia and Muller greeted them by giving them a 'Sieg Heil!' salute. They then sat down on their chairs at the opposite ends where they began their meeting.

"Obergruppenfuher Adal Muller! A pleasure to meet you!" The young Japanese official excitedly said as he moved his chair closer to the table. "A pleasure to meet you as well Mr..." As Muller was about to finish his sentence, despite not knowing the name of the official, the man responded with, "Mr. Tako. Yoshida Tako, Obergruppenfuher."

"Ah yes! Mr. Tako, shall we being diplomatic discussions?" He cheerfully asked the official. Tako simply replied with a friendly nod while moving his right hand and the discussion began. "So what has intrigued your seniors to this land?" Curiously asked the Obergruppenfuher as the Japanese man looked calm and professional.

"We seek to continue trade between our nations, and assistance from the Reich's most intelligent scientists to help develop our technology." Professionally said the official in a calm down while appearing unphased by his own words. The Obergruppenfuher raised an eyebrow as he finished his sentence, crossing his hands together as he leaned closer to the table, longly staring towards the official.

The two continued to talk on about the usage of the Reich's scientists for advancing Japan's technology tenfolds with the Obergruppenfuher wondering of the result of their help and what the Reich will benefit in return. This was put to rest as the official clearly stated with a calm voice, "The new technology uncovered by this so called 'dust' here will also provide scientific achievements for the Reich. Like that have never been seen in our world, and all the credit will go to your nation."

"I see..." The general quietly said as he looked down towards the top of the table, left in thought as he carefully analyzed the terms. A while passed by with the officials waiting for his answer as he finally broke out of his thought bubble. He then inhaled and exhaled then agreeably said with a cheerful face.

"We accept your offer. Expect our best scientists to help you in advancing your technology, and may our empires live on." The Japanese official and the Obergruppenfuher exited their chairs and then shook their right hands and then left the room. Jaune took note of the meeting and wondered of Japan's true intentions while he and Sofia followed the general back into the limousine.

 **AN: Sorry for the long update, I was stuck with personal business so I couldn't find the time to continue writing chapter 6 properly so I kinda rushed this chapter. This fanfic ain't dead yet, so don't worry about it being left unfinished although updates might be slower this time around due to me having personal stuff to deal with.**

 **Guest: Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **And that's all for the author's note.**


	7. Chapter 7

Moving throughout the Japanese territory, Jaune stared outside the window, watching the crowds of people moving from place to place, wondering how simple their lives must be even though under the regime of the Japanese empire with puppet officials watching their every move. A while passed by as the interior of the limousine grew quiet with the Obergruppenfuher falling asleep, quietly snoring as not to be heard by Jaune and Sofia. Suddenly the limousine stopped, breaking the silent tension inside. The general turned his head around, catching the driver's attention.

"Hey! Why did we stop?" Angerly said the general as he sounded grumpy, looking at the man annoyed and confused. The driver moved his helmet a bit, and calmly said, "The armor in front of us is experiencing some engine issues. Sorry for that sir." Pleasing the general's concerns as the both of them broke eyesight and started to wait.

The general attempted to go back to sleep with his arms crossed, but found no success in his attempt. Jaune simply continued to stare outside the window, holding his chin with his left arm and his mind put to ease as he also started to fall asleep. A while passed and the engine of the armor in front of them was quickly fixed until, an RPG shot the car, killing the passengers inside with the debris flying at every direction, hitting nearby pedestrians and immediately waking up the general and Jaune.

The three took out their pistols and quickly exited the car, including the driver, taking cover behind the doors of the limo. They received heavy fire from assailants wearing boiler suits using Thompson submachine guns, the bullets had a hard time piercing through the doors thanks to it being bullet proof. Two of them appeared to be faunus while three of them were humans. The armor behind the limo retaliated by shooting them with its machine gun turret killing a few who were out in the open, forcing the rest to take cover behind the destroyed armor or nearby cars. As they were pinned, Jaune took this advantage to quietly flank their rear, concealing himself while the enemy was distracted by the turret. Nearing the destroyed armor, Jaune quickly changed cover and shot two assailants who were near him.

Grabbing a Thompson from a nearby dead body, Jaune began to shoot three assailants who took cover behind nearby cars. Two fell dead on the ground while one was wounded in the arm, screaming in unbearable pain as he slowly crawled in agony, looking for a nearby weapon to defend himself from the now nearby Jaune who was walking up towards him. An M1911 pistol could be seen nearby as the attacker attempted to crawl towards it, and retrieve the weapon only to be stopped by Jaune as he stepped on the pistol while aiming his Thompson towards his head.

"Who sent you to attack us, and how did you know where we were?" Jaune authoritatively asked the man, appearing as an angel of death towards the weakened, bleeding man who stared at him without a hint of fear. The man coughed up blood before mockingly stating, "What makes you think I'll answer your question." Agitating Jaune as he prepared his trigger finger, ready to kill.

"How about I learn who you are and kill your loved ones?" Threatened Jaune as the man appeared surprised by his question. He then laughed with blood leaking out of his mouth, catching Jaune by surprise as he spat blood at the ground, defying his expectations. The man replied with a smug on his face while looking at Jaune with no regrets.

"What loved ones? The ones killed by your Reich? I have no one... and I don't give a damn if I die, at least I'll be able to see my family again." Jaune simply looked at the man with pity, lowering his Thompson and replaced his trigger finger back to its original position. He felt a sense of remorse for the man, although he did not show it.

He simply walked away from the man, picking up the M1911 while feeling a sense of remorse, leaving him to bleed out to death in pain as he held the looted Thompson in his hands and the M1911 in his pocket, placing his finger away from the trigger. Walking towards the Obergruppenfuher, he simply patted Jaune on the back using his right hand, and responding with a smile on his cheerful face while Sofia admirably looked at him with both of her hands clenched, up in the air while her eyes filled with stars.

As time passed on, Japanese authorities arrived at the scene of the attack with some cleaning up the mess the attack caused. Some attached the destroyed armor to a towing truck, while others went to injured pedestrians, tending to their injuries before the ambulance arrived to take them to a nearby hospital. Jaune tiredly sighed as he was about to enter the limousine to catch some sleep, until he was interrupted by a Japanese man in his late twenties, wearing a tuxedo with a fedora.

"Gruppenfuher, my name is Inspector Okami. May I ask what happened here?" He curiously asked towards the exhausted Jaune in a thick, Japanese accent. Jaune simply begged for rest in his mind as he exhaustedly sighed in a tired tone, and slowly spoke as he crossed his arms while looking towards the inspector, leaning against the limo.

"We were simply on our way from a diplomatic meeting from Yume until, we were attacked by unknown assailants, and that's pretty much it." Clearly said Jaune, as he stared at the inspector who took out a notepad and started to write on it. Finished writing, the inspector prepared to ask another question as he held his notepad on his left hand and a pencil with an eraser on top on his right hand.

"Do you know who sent these assailants? And were you able to figure out who ordered this attack?" The inspector closely observed Jaune as he finished his sentence. He responded with a simple nod, moving sideways, then tiredly looked down in complete, mental exhaustion. "I see, well thank you for your time Gruppenfuher." Politely said the man in a calm manner, he then left Jaune behind to leave him to his rest, but not before bowing down in respect for the young SS officer.

Jaune then entered the limousine, seeing his fellow assistant and the general occupied by Japanese reporters, he then took a nap. Resting his now mentally exhausted mind, and his worn-out body as the day went on.

 **AN: Hello everyone! Your author here, and here comes another authors note. I really don't know what to say apart from personal stuff being taken care of so I can focus on the fanfic, but I still have some personal stuff to deal with so still expect some slow updates. Been planning to make a discord server so I can interact with my fellow readers, but I don't know. Maybe I'll make one, or maybe I won't. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up from his sleep, Jaune could see Sofia near to his face, attempting to wake him up by constantly pulling his left arm. He responded by moving up from his seat, making her move out of the way, and quickly exited the limousine. Exiting the limo, he could see that they were back in the Reich with the general already outside the car, talking to a Werhmact officer and exchanging information. Noticing Jaune, he broke off his conversation and hailed at him, quickly walking up to him.

"Hello Jaune! I'm afraid this is where we part ways since the higher up are calling me back to Atlas." He said in a low tone, sounding disappointed and unmotivated while looking down towards the ground. His arms properly straight and head tilted at the right.

"I see," Jaune said in a low, curious voice. His hands behind his back, and his posture proper as he stared towards the general. The general then looked back up with a false cheerful face, faking his smile while he prepared to pat him on the back.

"We'll meet again sometime for sure, but for now, it's a farewell. Take care of yourself Jaune." The general happily said in an obvious, false tone as he patted him on the right shoulder with his right hand, and moving off into another limousine, driving off towards the airport. Jaune sighed as he looked behind him to see a curious Sofia, who walked up to him and slowly asked in a soft, calm voice.

"What do we do now?" Curiously asked Sofia as Jaune turned towards her, sighing in relief as he took a moment to catch his breath. He then spoke up in a calm like manner, "Now we just head back to the Reich War Ministry, and see if there's anything that catches our attention."

As Jaune continued to walk, he saw in front of him a Werhmact solider, smoking a cigarette and awaiting the two SS officers. Noticing Jaune and Sofia, he dropped his cigarette and stepped on it, then entered the car. Both of them walked up towards the car, and entered it. The driver looked through the mirror and asked for their destination.

"Take us to the War Ministry." Jaune calmly said towards the driver, who nodded his head in response. He then changed the car gears, moved out of the parking space, and slowly drove off as not to bump into the other cars. The drive to the war ministry was fairly short as the building was relatively near the border that separated the German Northern Vale and the Japanese Southern Vale. Already at the building, they were dropped off at the entrance and went inside, heading towards their office.

As they arrived at their office, Sofia quickly sat down in her seat and stretched out her arms and legs as Jaune was about to sit in his until, he noticed a note on the top of his desk. Grabbing it, he could see that it was written in cursive and the paper was crumpled. It read,

Gruppenfuher Jaune Arc,

You may not know who we truly are, but you'll find out sooner or later. For now, we shall keep our name in secret. Meet us right at the cafe where you and your Oberfuher ate your omelets. A Werhmact officer will meet with you at the table near the window. Follow what he says and be sure not to bring anyone else.

Discard this note as soon as you are finished reading.

Aroused by curiosity, Jaune crumpled the note and placed it on his right pocket, then quickly stood up. Sofia, taking notice of her Gruppenfuher, she also stood up only to be ordered to await further orders and to stay. Jaune quickly exited the office and went down to the ground floor, he went up to the receptionist and asked for a transport to which she replied with a small call on her desk phone. Jaune then exited the building to find a car waiting for him. He quickly entered and carefully said.

"Take me to the central park, and drop me off at the local diner." The driver responded with a small nod, preparing to change gear, then driving off. The trip was relatively short as the central garden was only a few blocks away from the War Ministry, passing through busy parts on where local office buildings could be seen from inch to inch. Nearing the diner, he could see families left and right on the park, preparing their readied meals on the spot while their children went off to play with each other. The driver stopped the car and dropped off Jaune right next to the diner where he then entered, and to be greeted by a few waitresses in their uniform.

Jaune sat down on the exact table that the note stated, and a waitress who was about five-foot-one tall and had brunette hair went up to him and politely asked with a small smile on her face and her eyes closed, "What can I get you sir?"

"I'd like some coffee please, and probably an omelette." Jaune calmly responded. The waitress took note of his order as she wrote it down on a small notepad, then walking away, but not before thanking Jaune for coming. A while passed as he patiently waited for the designated Werhmact officer to arrive. His order was delivered to him by the same waitress who took it, and left it on his table to which he dug in. As he was eating his omelette, the Werhmact officer that the note said entered the diner and walked up towards Jaune's table, sitting down on the other side.

"Gruppenfuher Jaune Arc, I apologize for being late." The officer said as Jaune stopped eating for a moment to look at him. The officer was a black-haired, five-foot-seven tall man, who appeared to be in his late twenties. His body was well built, and his manners were polite.

"It's quite alright. I've just recently arrived so it is not much to worry about." Jaune calmly said while showing a false smile on his face as the officer looked towards him in demeanor. The both of them were now locked in this atmosphere of security as each was eager to achieve their goals. Jaune was cautious in the manner as he carefully planned what to say and do next while the Werhmact officer called for a waitress, ready to order his food.

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry if the update took a while, procrastination got the best of me, but I ain't gonna stop this fanfic, that's for sure!**

 **Eternal nothingness: Oh he'll be there very soon really.**

 **Eks d: Yeah, I've been using Google translator to write down the German words if I'm honest, haven't found any Germans to help me on writing down the German words, but if you know someone or you'd be willing to help me out, I'd be glad to take up any help I get.**

 **Banana Smoozie: Lol. Well glad to see you enjoy the fanfic.**

 **Oh and one final word before you go, if you are curious to see my other works apart from this, I have a tumblr and a twitter you guys can follow or just to see how the progress is on future chapters of Unexpected Worlds. I might create a discord server to interact with you guys but I'm not so sure of it yet.**

 **Tumblr: kosiac**

 **Twitter: Thought Enforcer**

 **And that's all for the author's note.**


End file.
